Usuario discusión:CristobalACS
Canciones Ayer edite la pagina de las canciones, y cree las reglas para un orden, se que tu tenias tu seccion y la respetaba. pero luego todos quisieron su propia seccion y no se veia nada bien, porque no saben usar el editor de la wiki, y para evitar eso decidi que nadie podria tener su propia seccion. asi nos ahorramos problemas de que venga el administrador y vea que todo esta desodernado y borre la pagina. en la wiki de glee en ingles tenian su propia pagina de canciones que querian, pero por lo mismo decidieron eliminarla. espero entiendas, los motivos de porque no quiero secciones en esa pagina. HectoRaulCota [[User Talk:Maldadpura|'Mi Discusión']] 23:09 14 sep 2011 (UTC) Firma Toto, te hice la firma que me pediste. Así se ve: ''Eltotox1234'' Mi Discusión Para usarla, lo que tienes que hacer es ir a Especial:Preferencias y alli, en la parte de la firma, pegas lo siguiente: ''Eltotox1234'' Mi Discusión Asegúrate de que la casilla de Tratar firma como wikitexto (sin un enlace automático) esté marcada. Luego le das a marcar y listo, ya tienes tu nueva firma ^^ --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 22:17 6 oct 2011 (UTC) Totouu, como te va!? Te tengo una propuesta.. Ya que no se si has estado en la wiki ultimamente, te invito a audicionar en el fic de Co0kiitho0. Para ello tenes que completar una planilla para crear un personaje del Fanfic.. La planilla la podes encontrar ACÁ O por su Blog. : Muchas gracias por la atención! Camsay - ''Discusión'' 03:27 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Totoooou, perdon! Me habia dormido, jajaa! No estaba pendiente del chat! Despues chateamos.. Adiosito! : xD Camsay - ''Discusión'' 19:47 14 oct 2011 (UTC) Acerca del FanFic Hola, qeria pasar para darte las gracias y darle el visto bueno a tu propuesta. La verdad es que me agrada bastante la idea de los covers y el diseño, me sentiria honrado si tu los diseñas para el Fic. Qedando a tu disposicion, por cualquier duda que tengas, me despido. Co0kiitho0 19:19 5 nov 2011 (UTC) oye, se pone igual su vida en WMHS? Saludos, gracias! Faabitaa 22:11 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Una Preguntita? te Queria Preguntar Algo... ya que se que eres de Chile... ¿Ves el Programa Juvenil Calle 7? No pude evitar ver que en tu Imagen dice Katy Contreras te Queria contar que yo tambien soy Chileno y Calle 7 es mi Programa Juvenil Favorito Por eso queria hacerte esta Pregunta, Me Gustaria Preguntarte Varias cosas ya k soy Muy Cercano a tu Edad y Tambien Vivo en Santiago Crazy-for-Gleeks 01:41 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Si, claro okok. Gracias, Saludos Faabitaa 21:32 7 nov 2011 (UTC) Que onda amigo! pues respecto a los covers de dodgeballs solo me referia a que hagas uno para ver mas o menos como te queda. Me gustaria que pusieras la cancion "Moves Like Jagger" por favor :) Fanfic Hola, vi tus disculpas, y la verdad creo que el que deberia disculparse soy yo. me deje llevar mucho por la competencia y fui demasiado grosero e infantil asi que me disculpo, por actuar de esa manera :) HectoRaulCota [[User Talk:Maldadpura|'Mi Discusión']] 22:41 8 nov 2011 (UTC) Saludos! Hey gracias por el cover te quedo genial ;) una pregunta, en cuantos colores tienes ese cover de dodgeball? podrias mostrarme todos los que tienes? oye, pero esta vez sin ninguna cancion en e cover porfavor y gracias otra vez :) Juaan.hernandez 23:48 8 nov 2011 (UTC) FANFIC A New Direction Perdon por la demora, pero este es el primer episodio del Fic, espero sea de tu agrado. [[User:Co0kiitho0|'Co0kiitho0']] Something About Baby You And I 06:52 13 nov 2011 (UTC) RE: Covers mchas graciazz.!! t qedaron gniales los covers... espero sacar esta semana el siguiente episodio, t paso la lista de canciones a presentar mas adelante, saludos..!! [[User:Co0kiitho0|'Co0kiitho0']] Something About Baby You And I 02:07 14 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Eltotox1234 Te invito a Audicionar al Fan-Fic que estoi Realizando, Tu Audicion sera Bienvenida... http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Geraaardv18/Fan_-_Fic_..._Audiciones_Abiertas ... Eso es todo Gracias por todo ... Geraaardv18 00:16 15 nov 2011 (UTC) RE:Fanfic Hola Cistobal, soy Jorge y acerca del fanfic, tratare de terminarlo esta noche para subirlo a mas tardar mañana. pero la verdad no estoy muy d ganas d escribir, pero lo terminare lo mas pronto posible, t dare d una vez la lista d las canciones q se presentaran en el episodio. Canciones * Sugar, we’re going down – Fall Out Boy * Hey Yo! – Brooke Hogan Ft Colby O’donis * Price Tag – Jessie J * Watch Me – Bella Thorne & Zendaya * Every Part of me – Miley Cyrus * The Climb – Miley Cyrus * Come Clean – Hillary Duff * Got To Believe – Sterling Knight * I’m Yours – Jason Mraz * Move Your Body – Beyoncé Espero terminarlo hoy. Saludos Baby, I Don't Like Living Under Your Spotlight... 01:56 18 nov 2011 (UTC) Acerca de los Covers Eso lo dejo a tu criterio, puedes postearlos de una vez si quieres, generalmente en Glee dan a conocer las canciones dias antes del estreno del episodio. Queria ademas solicitarte algo, espero que me concedas el honor, de "materializar" el episodio Spañolisimo en el fanfic. Espero que si aceptes. Obviamente te dare el credito del episodio. Espero tu respuesta. Saludos... Baby, I Don't Like Living Under Your Spotlight... 20:51 18 nov 2011 (UTC) The Unitards Toto, vi que redirigiste la página Aspirantes a NYADA a The Unitards. Me gustaría saber de donde sacaste la información de que el coro de Harmony se llamará asi. Además, no entiendo por qué dirigiste la página de Aspirantes a NYADA, si ellos en realidad no son el Glee Club de Harmony, sino que son otros que tambien esperan ingresar a NYADA, al igual que Rachel y Kurt. ¡Espero tu respuesta! Un abrazo grande =) --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 22:18 21 nov 2011 (UTC) RE: Canciones Infobox :Recuerda que esta wiki es sobre Glee, no sobre The Glee Project. Sin embargo, si ponemos los artículos sobre The Glee Project porque el reality es una extensión de la serie. Aún asi, la prioridad (en las canciones por ejemplo) es siempre para lo que sucede en la serie, por lo tanto, la imagen de la infobox de canción siempre debe ser de la presentación realizada en Glee. :En cuanto a lo de The Unitards, no me refería a eso. Ya sé que competirán contra el coro de Harmony en las Seccionales, pero lo que yo te preguntaba es de donde sacaste la información de que ese coro está conformado por todos los Aspirantes a NYADA. Yo creo que en realidad deberíamos dejar un artículo separado para los aspirantes y otro para el coro. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 23:57 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Plantillas Ola toto, vi el mensaje q l djast a Camsay, si gustas yo puedo acer las plantillas q necesites, solo dime como la qieres, djame los datos en mi pagina de discusion y en 15 minutos a lo mucho las tengo listas... :3 saludos... All I want for Christmas, is You... En realidad, preferiria que lo haga Cookito, debido a que ODIO esas plantillas, y aunque se hacerlas, no las hago porque sinceramente no me gustan. Saludos! ' Camsay - [[User Talk:Camsay|''Talk]] 00:19 2 dic 2011 (UTC) RE:Plantilla Of course I'll help you.. :3 y tmbn t enseñaret el codigo es { { Toto } } sin los espacios, y ya vi q encontraste como hacerlo, si se te dificulta x lo de los colores en esta página puedes encontrarlos. saludos All I want for Christmas, is You... Camsay. '''Toto: Cuando veas que haya una pagina que ha sido vaciada o a la cual se le ha borrado cierta parte te pido que esperes unmomento de evitar. Estaba haciendo edición completa de Constant Craving y sí, sin querer lo borre, pero cuando quise corregir la parte que ya tenia hecha, alguien ya habia modificado y habia conflicto de edicion, que es loo mas irritante que puede sucederme acá. SIn nada mas que decir, saludos. : Camsay - ''Talk'' 03:24 2 dic 2011 (UTC) FW:Plantilla Toto, se me olvidaba decirte, para crear una plantilla, tienes q crear igual una pagina q contengan a dicha plantilla, , para tu plantilla, cree una pagina en blanco y la nombre Plantilla:Toto de igual forma la plantilla de I Kissed a Girl . se llama Plantilla:IKAG, la dde Rory es Plantilla:RoryWish. crea la pagina de plantilla, y el nombre q le des despues de Plantilla: sera el q tengas q colocar dentro de los corchetes({'). Saludos All I want for Christmas, is You... POST DATA Hola otra vez, Toto, no quiero ser grosero, pero por favor, no edites mis plantillas, ya que las coloco de acuerdo a mi gusto, si no te gustan , te invito a que hagas una a tu gusto, o puedes pedirmela y te ago una distinta a tu gusto. Saludos All I want for Christmas, is You... gracias :D heey te queria dar las gracias por el slushie me gusto mucho :) 'Kareen 6 23:16 2 dic 2011 (UTC)kareen_6 FanFic: Hola 'Eltotox1234','' te escribo ya que el primer capitulo de la'' Fan-Fic ya esta en Linea ... Se titula '"All For One"'' - Cualquier duda o sugerencias en mi discucion, y espero comentarios del primer episodio, Desde ya Muchas Gracias ... Geraaardv18 - Aqui el capitulo 'Capitulo I - All For One'' Fan Fic Wiki Glee Latino Hola amigo, como andas?? espero que bien :) mira, me gustaria que entres a una fan fic que no tiene mucho que comenze a hacerla y ojala y me des tu opinion va?? http://es.gleelatino.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Glee_Latino gracias ;) Juaan.hernandez 04:21 6 dic 2011 (UTC) RE:INVITATIONALS Hola Toto, el capitulo Invitationals debe salir este Lunes, no mas, acerca de las canciones, ps no estoy seguro aun de cuales incluire. Al regresar de la escuela, alrededor de las 5 pm te pasare la lsta de lo q ya tngo seleccionado. Y acerca de Someone Like You/I Will Always Love You, me encanta la idea, espero m pases la letra, o si gustas, en mi perfil aparece mi direccion de Facebook. Puedes agregarme y pasarme la cancion desde ahi, o dejala en mi página de Discusion. Saludos All I want for Christmas, is You... Toto Hey! Por mi no hay problema, ya que estuvo incluso en Glee: The 3D Concert Movie bailando con los Warblers, pero tendria que contactar con Brunoar o Maldadpura para saber mejor acerca dee aquello.. Por mi, hacela tranquila. Saludos! Invitationals HOla Toto, bueno, ps esta es la lista de laas canciones q ya seleccione para el capitulo 3: *Hollaback Girl – Gwen Stefani *La Isla Bonita – Madonna *All Summer Long – Kid Rock *I Can Hear The Bells – Hairspray *Fly – Jessie J Ft Rihanna aun me faltan algunas, pero aun no las he decidido. U.U me vendria bn tu opiniion o la de cualquier otro para definir algunas mas, como por ejemplo, necesito una para un dueto con Marky, pero la de SLY/IWALY no es la indicada aun. Saludos All I want for Christmas, is You... 20:40 10 dic 2011 (UTC) Peticion Hola Joven, te escribo para preguntarte y perdirte permiso de usar un episodio que propusiste en alguna seccion de Wikia se trataria de '"The Magic Of Disney", el cual tengo ideas de como desarrollarlo pero necesito la autorizacion del creador, en este caso tu. Cabe decir que no me robare los derechos de dicho capitulo ni me llevare el credito por el nombre, muy por el contrario te daria los creditos como inspirador a escribirlo. Desde ya me despido esperando una pronta respuesta, ya sea positiva o negativa. Cdte y estamos en contacto... Y con respecto a los covers, pues me interesa la idea... uno de estos días tratare de contactarme contigo para ponernos de acuerdo, Desde ya Gracias... ''Geraaardv18 Fanfic Hola toto, vngo a dejarte el resto de as canciones del cap 'Invitationals', y tambn a dejarte la del siguiente, como es un ep tematico, o por lo menos uno de dos, tndran un diseño distinto q ya hice... he aqui la lista de las q faltaron: *Can’t Back Down – Camp Rock *I Know Where I’ve Been – Hairspray *What I Like About You – Poison *Hero – Sterling Knight y esta es la del capitulo siguiente *Aphrodite – Kylie Minogue espero terminar el cap esta noche y por la mañana lo deberia tener en linea si todo va de acuerdo al plan... saludos All I want for Christmas, is You... 05:58 16 dic 2011 (UTC) RE: Concurso? Agradecimiento 'Gracias Toto, por la plantilla.. Por ser tan amable te dejo también una imagen casera, que disfrutes navidad, y tengas un buen rato junto a tu familia y amigos! Es un deseo de [[User:Camsay|'Camsay xD]] [[User Talk:Camsay|'Talk! - What's new Buenos Aires? :P']] 18:16 23 dic 2011 (UTC)!' thumb|500px Contacto Toto, necesito hablar contigo lo más urgente posible. Si puedes agregame a Mi Facebook. Gracias! --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 18:20 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Feliz Navidad 700px HectoRaulCota [[User Talk:Maldadpura|'Mi Discusión']] 19:46 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Feliz navidad Archivo:Happynavidad.jpg ¡Feliz Navidad! Archivo:Mori_asakura_navidad.jpg Hola '''Hola, oie no se... me gustaria agregarte a Facebook para estar en contacto y mmm pues no se para conversar y todo, jaojaa :D ... Geraaardv18' hola soy barbara barbra berry te vengo a decir que yo no cree una nueva categoria como tu crees .por que cuando yo iba a agregar una categoria estaba la cat. de canciones de michael jackson y la agregue ,PERO YO NO LA CREE.Barbara barbra berry 17:44 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Medallas de Encargado :75px75px75px75px75px75px75px75px : --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 05:53 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola!! Toto, soy Jorge, me gustaria pedirte dos cosas. :*Podrias, por favor, hacer un dodgeball cover para el episodio 4 del Fic...?? Que diga Ladies' Choice. :*Queria saber, si tienes de casualidad la letra de Peacock/you're so gay. seria interesante para incluirla mas adelante en el Fic. Eso seria todo. Espero que estes bien. Saludos PD Si gustas, puedes agregarme en Facebook, para platicar o conversar acerca del Fic. Take Me Baby, Or Leave Me... RE:Cover/Mash Up Totizz... me encanta el Mashup... :D, y gracias por el cover, estoy tratando de terminar el capi lo mas pronto posible para no atrasarme mas... Saludos Take Me Baby, Or Leave Me... Hola :D HEY!!! Soy Del Glee Wiki En Ingles Y Queria Decirte Que Lo que Hiciste Con Los Covers Estubo Genial :D Y Queria Saber Si Te Gustaria Decirme Donde Conseguiste Todo Lo De Los Covers Porque La Verdad Me Encanto. Si Quieres Hablar Te Envie Una Solicitud A Tu Correo Tambien Me Puedes Encontrar En El Glee Wiki En Ingles :D Gracias :) ArpickgLeeker 01:36 11 ene 2012 (UTC)ArpickgLeeker no te procupes por ser chico yo tengo diezBarbara barbra berry 01:43 13 ene 2012 (UTC) ¿¡QUE TE PASA ,SOY MUJER!?Barbara barbra berry 21:59 13 ene 2012 (UTC) Páginas Innecesarias Hola, vi que dejaste un mensaje en la página de discusión de un página de lo que es el personaje de Tina en al serie, diciendo que no se necesitaba ya que para eso esta la página del personaje... Más deacuerdo no puedo estar al respecto con eso, si encuentras alguna otra página así dejame un mensaje en mi discusión para poderme hacer cargo de ella (: HectoRaulCota | [[User Talk:Maldadpura|'Mi Discusión']] 22:57 17 ene 2012 (UTC) URGENTE Toto, sorry por las prisas, espero que tngas tiempo. Necesito unos dodgeball covers... :$ *Rainbow High de Evita *What I've been looking for de HSM Espero q no te moleste... y ya esta online el cap 4. se llama ''Mew?'' Saludos Take Me Baby, Or Leave Me...